


While You're Back

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day 11- "You're Safe/Alive" Kiss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka just wants to get his hands on Kakashi now that's he's returned from his mission. </p>
<p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses: Day 11- "You're Safe/Alive" Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You're Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... a whole bunch of smut. Because apparently I can only write so much fluff before giving up and writing porn. Enjoy! ;)

When Kakashi appears in the mission room in a swirl of leaves, five days after his anticipated return, Iruka resists the desire to shove his seat back, lean over the mission desk, tear Kakashi’s mask down, and pull him into a kiss in front of every damn Jounin, Chuunin, and Genin in the room. Instead he placidly holds his hand out for Kakashi’s mission scroll and says “Thank you for your work.”

He can feel Kakashi watching him as he reads over the report, and when he looks back up, Kakashi’s raised eyebrow tells him Kakashi knows _exactly_ what Iruka had been thinking. He clears his throat and says evenly, “The Hokage had asked that you report directly to her office after returning from your mission.”

“Right,” Kakashi says, tone bland. “I’ll see you later then.”

Iruka wants to throw him on the mission desk, tear his clothes off, and make him beg for Iruka’s mouth on him - wants to wipe that bored look off his face in favor of Kakashi gasping his name. “See you later,” he says.

_____

Thirty minutes later, when Iruka gets a free moment, he takes the small pile of S-Class mission scrolls to drop off at Tsunade’s office. Kakashi is slumped on the bench outside her door, reading Icha Icha, and Iruka stops in front of him to ask, “Still waiting?”

Kakashi’s noncommittal hum in answer isn’t actually necessary, but neither is the way his visible eye slowly sweeps up Iruka’s body, making Iruka’s skin prickle with anticipation. Kakashi’s shoulders are leaning against the wall, his legs spread, Icha Icha still held in one hand in his lap. Iruka wants to be on his knees between Kakashi’s legs, Kakashi’s dick hot in his mouth - wants to make Kakashi toss Icha Icha aside in favor of wrapping his fingers in Iruka’s hair, make him throw his head back against the wall and buck up into Iruka’s mouth.

The office door opens and Shizune emerges, looking harried. Tsunade’s voice calls out, “Kakashi, get in here. And Iruka, if that’s you, you get in here, too.”

They stand in front of her desk, Kakashi slouched with his hands in his pockets, Iruka still holding his small pile of mission scrolls.

“I assume his report is in that pile somewhere - bring it here.” Tsunade motions toward Iruka with a hand, and he moves forward to settle the scrolls on her desk. She doesn’t dismiss him, so he returns to stand at Kakashi’s side. Kakashi’s gaze flicks to him, minutely, and Iruka clenches his fist.

After a moment spent scanning Kakashi’s mission report, Tsunade says, “Right - Kakashi what is your condition?”

“Adequate,” is Kakashi’s response, and Tsunade and Iruka both level assessing stares his way. Tsunade shakes her head with a sigh and says, “Report to the hospital, I’m going to have Sakura look you over.” She picks up a scroll that had already been on her desk when they’d arrived and holds it out. “This is your next mission. If Sakura gives you a clean bill of health, I need to you leave tonight. I had hoped you’d return from your previous mission sooner. We have no time to spare for this.”

Iruka clenches his jaw as Kakashi steps forward to take the scroll. He’d really hoped Kakashi would have a couple days of rest this time. He viciously shoves aside the small part of him that hopes Kakashi is injured and will need to stay in the village longer.

“Go on then,” Tsunade says, “Iruka, stay a moment longer though, please.” Kakashi bows, and when he turns to leave, the look he slides Iruka’s way holds something of an apology. Iruka tries not to sigh.

“Adequate,” Tsunade mumbles, derisively, after he leaves, and Iruka looks back her way to see her chin leaning into her palm, a scowl across her face. The fingers of her other hand tap rhythmically on the desk. She sits up suddenly, and fixes Iruka with an intense gaze that makes him want to straighten his back further than it already is. “The medi-nin don’t have time to report back to me on these kinds of things, but I want to know how he’s actually doing so I can stop him before he leaves tonight if I need to. Can the mission desk spare you for an hour or so?”

Iruka nods and says, “Yes.” He’s secretly pleased that their Hokage is worried about Kakashi’s condition, that she thinks of his health and well-being and not just his value as an asset to Konoha.

“Okay, Sakura will give you any details I need to know.” She seems to hesitate, leaning back in her chair and letting her gaze slide to the corner of the room. “You and Kakashi - you’ve gotten close,” she says.

Iruka has a sudden gut-clenching fear that she’s going to tell him to break it off - that it’s interfering with Kakashi’s work, that it’s ridiculous for Iruka to think that someone like him could provide Kakashi with what he’s looking for.

She looks back at him and snorts a laugh, waving a hand in the air, “Don’t look so dramatic! You look like I just killed your pet dog. I’m sorry, I know you’ve been trying to keep it quiet, but Sakura always tells me the good gossip.”

She’d thought his panic had been due to her knowing about them. The cold anticipation abates somewhat, but slowly. Iruka schools his features and clasps his hands behind his back, waiting.

“You’re good for him, I think,” Tsunade says, and Iruka feels like his heart has stopped in his chest. “You keep him sane - grounded. God knows where his head has been with all this Sasuke mess and his team dissolving.” Her hand is on her chin again, and she’s flipping through papers on the desk, not looking at Iruka.

Iruka feels stunned, rooted to the spot and mind spinning. Had the Godaime Hokage just - _given her blessing_ for Iruka and Kakashi’s relationship?

Tsunade slaps both hands down on the desk suddenly, the noise loud in the room, startling Iruka. “Okay then! Go, and remember to report back to me before you return to the mission desk.”

He goes.

______

Iruka enters the private room to find Kakashi shirtless, no mask or hitae-ate, standing with his back to the door, and Sakura bent at his right side. Her hands are suffused green with the glow of healing chakra, and hovering over a wound below his ribs. Kakashi is barefoot, though still in his leg wraps and uniform pants, and has his right arm drawn in front of his body, hand resting on his left shoulder to give Sakura room to work. He looks at Iruka over his right shoulder, with his good eye, and Iruka is treated to the sight of his unmasked jawline, a devious smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Iruka suddenly has an intense need for Sakura to take her hands off Kakashi and leave the room, _now._ Kakashi had told him Sakura was entirely professional the first time she’d seen him without the mask, but Iruka had tea with her the next day and they’d spent a pleasant afternoon sighing over Kakashi’s face. Iruka knows Sakura appreciates what she has under her hands, even if her professional demeanor won’t let her show it. He clears his throat, and she glances up, smiling.

“Iruka-sensei! Good, I’m finishing up here, but I need to run a few tests on his blood to make sure there weren’t any poisons.” Her smile turns sly and she stands, gathering up various supplies. “I’ll be about twenty minutes. Would you please stay here and make sure he doesn’t try to leave?” She winks at Iruka on the way out of the room, and shuts the door behind her. It locks with an audible click.

“She’s not subtle, is she?” Kakashi is facing Iruka now, leaning against the table that’s pushed against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. He’s keeping his left eye closed, reducing the Sharingan’s drain on his chakra as much as possible. His right flickers over Iruka, and Iruka wonders what he sees - what he looks like to Kakashi. “Well?” Kakashi says, and uncrosses his arms to place them flat on the table, leaning his weight back onto them - inviting.

Iruka is across the room in a moment, crowding into Kakashi’s space to kiss him with all of the desire-frustration-longing-anxiety he’d felt that day and the past five days waiting for Kakashi to come back from his mission. Kakashi’s tongue is in his mouth, and a hand is wrapped around Iruka’s neck, and Iruka grabs at Kakashi, dragging their hips together. God, twenty minutes is _not enough_.

He undoes Kakashi’s fly and pushes his hand below the waistband of his underwear, wrapping his fingers around Kakashi’s erection, and Kakashi breaks the kiss with a grunt to look down, watch Iruka’s hand move. Iruka takes the opportunity to suck at Kakashi’s neck, knowing any marks he’d leave would be covered by the mask anyway. Kakashi bucks his hips into Iruka’s hand and says somewhat incoherently, “Messy - like this.”

He’s right, with Sakura back in twenty minutes, there’s not going to be much time to clean up. Iruka shoves and pushes at the fabric of Kakashi’s pants and underwear, dragging them down to catch at the wrappings around Kakashi’s thigh, giving Iruka free access to run his fingers over Kakashi’s now unclothed cock. “Up,” he says, and pushes at Kakashi to sit on the table.

Kakashi moves, leveraging himself onto the surface, and Iruka nudges him backward until his knees are at the edge, lower legs dangling, and he’s leaning back onto his elbows. Kakashi makes an aborted attempt to spread his legs, hindered by the fabric caught around his upper thighs, and Iruka smirks and leans over onto a forearm to drag his tongue over Kakashi’s erection. Iruka can see Kakashi strain against the fabric holding him tight, fighting the urge to spread his legs, and wraps his mouth around Kakashi just as he seems to give up with a breathy, “ _Fuck_.”

Kakashi’s weight on his elbows won’t allow him to unbalance himself to lift a hand to touch, and Iruka is loving every second of it - Kakashi pinned beneath him, the press of his cock against Iruka’s tongue, the way Kakashi tries to lift his hips into it.

Iruka wraps a hand around the base of Kakashi’s erection, runs a thumb across his balls, feeling them draw in tighter, and makes a pleased noise around the flesh in his mouth. When Kakashi drops his head back and groans, Iruka places a hand flat on the table and dips his head to take in as much as he can manage, sliding his tongue down the hard length. He’s rewarded with another quick jerk of Kakashi’s hips, a gasp - and Kakashi comes, pulsing in Iruka’s mouth. Iruka hums, pleased, and pulls back as Kakashi shifts off his elbows to drop his shoulders flat against the table with a satisfied grunt.

Iruka nips at Kakashi’s hipbone with his teeth, then pushes himself up to grin at Kakashi, pleased with the sight of him spread out mostly-naked on the table.

Kakashi watches him for a second before sitting up, scooting forward off the table, and rearranging his clothing, tucking everything in and zipping up. He catches Iruka in a kiss, tongue swiping at Iruka’s and drops a hand to the front of Iruka’s pants, palming him where he’s still hard. “Your turn,” he says, and Iruka groans and clutches at the edge of the table. Kakashi’s hand feels _really_ good.

“Not enough time,” Iruka manages.

Kakashi chuckles as he drops into a crouch between Iruka and the table, deftly unfastening Iruka’s pants and tugging his underwear down. “I’ll be quick,” he says, smiling up at Iruka, his lips pressed to the side of Iruka’s erection, tongue flickering out to taste. A moment later Kakashi’s mouth is on him, and all Iruka can think is _hot, wet - oh my god_.

Iruka grabs the edge of the table with one hand and threads the fingers of the other into Kakashi’s hair, using the grip to pull Kakashi away until Iruka’s cock rests just against his lips, Kakashi’s tongue fluttering out to lick across the tip. Kakashi looks up at him and wraps his lips around the head, sliding his tongue across the sensitive skin. Iruka watches, dazed, and nudges Kakashi forward again, slowly. Kakashi lets Iruka control his movements and the noise he makes around Iruka is nearly a moan. Iruka pulls him onto his cock and his fingers tighten in Kakashi’s hair, and he gasps, “Kakashi I’m -” and then he’s coming, Kakashi’s lips at the base of his erection, tongue working against his length.

A moment later, Kakashi stands up, arranges Iruka’s clothing, fastens his pants, and Iruka thinks ‘ _holy shit, he just let me do that_ ,’ and says, “Sorry,” his thumb brushing over Kakashi’s lower lip.

Kakashi pushes forward to kiss him and Iruka sinks into it, runs his hands through Kakashi’s hair, across his bare shoulders. When he pulls away, Kakashi says, “Don’t be sorry - I liked it,” and Iruka smiles. Kakashi moves away to reach for his discarded mask and shirt, pulling them on swiftly. It’s a reminder that Sakura will be back soon, and that Kakashi will be leaving again afterward.

Iruka turns to lean against the table, crossing his arms the way Kakashi had earlier. “You’re leaving tonight then?”

“Yes,” Kakashi says, shrugging into his vest, then fastening his hitae-ate. He sits on the bed to pull on his sandals. They’re both quiet for a moment, and when Kakashi says “I’m sorry,” Iruka doesn’t realize what he means at first.

When he finally clues in that Kakashi is apologizing for leaving, Iruka is, for the second time that day, left stunned speechless. It’s their _job_ \- Iruka would never expect Kakashi, of all people, to apologize for _that._ He can’t help when he’s sent on missions, and Iruka certainly wouldn’t hold it against him. Kakashi stands up, slides his hands into his pockets, and watches Iruka sideways with his good eye. Iruka pushes off the table and walks to him. He wraps an arm around Kakashi’s neck, and rests their foreheads together, their hitae-ate making a gentle clinking noise.

“Don’t be sorry,” Iruka says. “Just come back safe.” Kakashi’s arm wraps around his waist, and Iruka closes his eyes. A minute from now Sakura will come back. Ten minutes from now he’ll need to report back to Tsunade. Twenty minutes and he’ll be back at the mission desk, once again wondering whether Kakashi will return home safely. For now, Kakashi is here, and it’s enough.


End file.
